Recent years has seen a significant growth in wireless communication. As the number of wireless devices and applications running on the wireless devices goes up, so does the demand for data bandwidth in wireless communication networks. To meet this growing demand for high performance wireless devices and networks, complexity of next generation wireless networks and devices is expected to significantly increase over the currently deployed wireless devices.
The capacity of modern wireless communication systems such as systems based on Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced standard using multi-input, multi-output orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (MIMO-OFDM) technology is limited by co-channel interference. To cope with exponential traffic growth, it has become desirable for a wireless receiver to mitigate the detrimental effects of co-channel interference by using advanced signal processing techniques.